Anexo:Lista de jogos de Star Wars
Esta é uma lista de jogos relacionados a franquia Star Wars. Há muitos jogos feitos como hobby e freewares, mas os jogos legalizados para comércio são aqueles publicados pela LucasArts ou com licença da Lucasfilm. Jogos relacionados com filmes ''Episódio I *Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) (Ação-aventura) Windows, PlayStation *''Star Wars: Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' (2000) (Ação) PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' (2000) (Ação) Nintendo 64, Windows *''Star Wars Episode I: Obi-Wan's Adventures'' (2000) (Ação-aventura) Game Boy Color *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' (2001) (Ação-aventura) Xbox *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier(1999)(Ação-aventura) PC'' ''Episódio II *Star Wars Episode II: The New Droid Army'' (2002) (Ação) Game Boy Advance *''Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) (Ação) Game Boy Advance ''Episódio III *Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) (Ação) PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) Jakks Pacific TV Game **''Star Wars Super GameKey'' (2006) Jakks Pacific GameKey Expansion Pack ''Episódio IV *Star Wars'' (1983) (Rail shooter) Arcade, Atari 2600, Colecovision Atari 5200, Atari 8-bit family, Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC, Acorn Electron, BBC Micro, ZX Spectrum, Apple II, Apple Macintosh, Commodore 64, DOS, Nintendo GameCube *''Star Wars'' (1987) (Plataforma) Famicom *''Star Wars'' (1988) (Plataforma) Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Master System, Game Boy, Sega Game Gear *''Star Wars Arcade'' (1994) Arcade, Sega 32X ''Episódio V *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1982) Atari 2600, Intellivision *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1985) (Rail shooter) Arcade, Amstrad CPC, Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1992) (Plataforma) NES, Game Boy ''Episódio VI *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Ewok Adventure'' (não-lançado) Atari 2600 *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Death Star Battle'' (1984) Atari 2600, Atari 5200, ZX Spectrum *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' (1984) (Ação) Arcade, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Commodore Amiga, DOS, ZX Spectrum Séries de Jogos Super Star Wars (Plataforma) *''Super Star Wars'' (1992) SNES *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1993) SNES *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' (1994) SNES, Game Boy, Game Gear X-Wing (Simulação) * X-Wing (1993) MS-DOS, Mac ** B-Wing (expansão) (1993) ** Imperial Pursuit (expansão) (1993) ** X-Wing: Collector's CD-ROM (1994) * TIE Fighter (1994) Windows, Mac ** TIE Fighter: Defender of the Empire (expansão) (1994) ** TIE Fighter: Collector's CD-ROM (1995) * Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) Windows ** Balance of Power (expansão) (1997) ** X-Wing Collector Series (1998) * X-Wing Alliance (1999) Windows Rebel Assault (Rail shooter) *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' (1993) Windows, Mac, Sega CD, 3DO *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - The Hidden Empire'' (1995) Windows, PlayStation, Mac Dark Forces/Jedi Knight (FPS) *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' (1995) MS-DOS, Mac, PlayStation *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' (1997) Windows **''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' (expansão) (1998) Windows *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' (2002) Windows, Mac, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' (2003) Windows, Mac, Xbox Rogue Squadron (Ação/Simulação) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' (1998) Windows, Nintendo 64 *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' (2001) GameCube *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' (2003) GameCube Racer (Racing) *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' (1999) Windows, Mac, Dreamcast, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color. *''Star Wars: Racer Arcade'' (2000) Arcade *''Star Wars Racer Revenge'' (2002) PlayStation 2 *Star Wars Super Bombad Racer (2001) Playstation 2 Galactic Battlegrounds (Real-time strategy) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) Windows, Mac **''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' (2002) Windows, Mac Starfighter (Ação/Simulação) *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (2001) Windows, PlayStation 2 **''Star Wars: Starfighter Special Edition'' (2001) Xbox **''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (2003) Arcade http://www.arcadeflyers.com/?page=thumbs&db=videodb&id=5091 *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' (2002) Xbox, PlayStation 2 Galaxies (Massively multiplayer online role-playing game) *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' (2003) Windows **''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' (2004) Windows **''Star Wars Galaxies: Episode III Rage of the Wookiees'' (2005) Windows **''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience'' (2005) Windows **''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' (2005) Windows **''Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit'' (2005) Windows **''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures'' (2006) Windows Knights of the Old Republic (Role-playing game) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003) Windows, Xbox, Mac *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords'' (2004) Windows, Xbox Battlefront (First-person shooter/Third-person shooter) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (2004) Windows,PlayStation 2, Xbox, Mac *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (2005) Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PlayStation Portable *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' (2007) PlayStation Portable *Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron (2009) Nintendo DS Lego Star Wars (Ação-aventura) *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' (2005) Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Mac *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (2006) Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, Xbox 360, GameCube, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, Mac *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (2007) PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) Windows, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii, Nintendo 3DS *Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga (2020) Windows, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch Empire at War (Real-time strategy) *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' (2006) Windows, Mac OS X **''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' (expansão) (2006) Windows ***''Star Wars: Empire at War: Gold Pack'' (game and expansion package) (2007) Windows The Old Republic *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011) Windows The Force Unleashed Outros *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' (1983) Atari 2600 - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars: Droids'' (1988) Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum - baseado na série Star Wars: Droids *''Star Wars Chess'' (1994) (programa de xadrez) DOS, Sega CD, Windows - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' (1994) (Screensaver) Windows *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' (1996) (Third/First-person shooter) Nintendo 64, Windows - ambientado entre episódios V & VI *''Monopoly - Star Wars Edition'' (1997) (Jogo de tabuleiro) Windows - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' (1997) (Luta) PlayStation - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' (1997) (Aventura) Windows, Game Boy - ambientado entre episódios V & VI *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (1998) (Real-time strategy) Windows - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' (1998) (Enciclopédia de multimedia) Windows, Macintosh *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' (1998) (Rail shooter) Arcade - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars: Demolition'' (2000) (Vehicular Combat) PlayStation, Dreamcast - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' (2000) (Real-time strategy) Windows - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' (2002) (Ação) PlayStation 2, GameCube - ambientado entre episódios I & II *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2002) (Ação) PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox - ambientado entre episódios II & III *''Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon'' (2003) (Ação/Simulação) - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' (2004) Game Boy Advance - ambientado durante a época dos episódios IV a VI *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' (2005) (First-person shooter) Windows, Xbox - ambientado entre episódios II & III *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battle Game'' (2005) Handheld TV game - ambientado durante toda a saga *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' (2006) (Ação-aventura) PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS - ambientado entre episódios III & IV *''Star Wars: The Best of PC'' (2006) (Compilation) Windows *''Star Wars: Original Trilogy'' (2007) Jakks Pacific TV Game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (2008) (Ação-aventura) Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Nintendo DS - ambientado entre episódios III and IV *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Lightsaber Duels'' (2008) Wii *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jedi Alliance'' (2008) Nintendo DS Jogos de celulares *''Star Wars: Battlefront Mobile'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/action/starwarsbattlefront/index.html *''Star Wars: Battle For The Republic'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/action/battleabovecoruscant/index.html *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/driving/starwarsgrievousgetaway/index.html *''Star Wars Imperial Ace 3D'' *''Star Wars: The Battle Above Coruscant'' (2005) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/action/starwarsepisodeiiirevengeofthesith/index.html *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/action/starwarsrepubliccommandoorder66/index.html *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Combat'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/action/starwarslightsabercombat/index.html *''Star Wars Trivia'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/puzzle/starwarstrivia/index.html *''Star Wars: Ask Yoda'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/puzzle/starwarsaskyoda/index.html *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/action/starwarsjediarena2005/index.html *''Star Wars: Puzzle Blaster'' (2005)http://www.gamespot.com/mobile/puzzle/starwarspuzzleblaster/index.html *''Star Wars: Jedi Assassin'' (2005)http://www.gameogre.com.html Jogos de flash do StarWars.com *''Carbon Connection'' *''Force Flight'' *''Garbage Masher'' *''Sharpshooter Clone Training'' (2008) *''Live Fire'' (2008) Lucas Learning *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge'' *''Star Wars: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Droid Works'' (1999) Windows, Mac *''Star Wars: Pit Droids'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: JarJar's Journey Adventure Book'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' (2001) (Kart Racing) PlayStation 2 - ambientado entre episódios I & II Cameos em jogos fora da série Star Wars *''Night Shift'' (1990), Lucasfilm Games - Platform game featuring action figures of various Star Wars characters. Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Mac, PC, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' (2001), Activision - Skateboarding game featuring unlockable Darth Maul. GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, PC *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' (2002), Activision - Skateboarding game featuring unlockable Jango Fett. GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, PC *''Secret Weapons Over Normandy'' (2003), LucasArts - Flight simulation game featuring unlockable X-wing and TIE Fighter. Xbox, PlayStation 2, PC *''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' (2005), LucasArts - Features unlockable character Han Solo. Xbox, PlayStation 2 *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' (2008), LucasArts - Action-adventure game featuring unlockable Han Solo and cameos from other Star Wars characters. Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Windows *''Soulcalibur IV'' (2008), Namco Bandai Games - Fighting game featuring Darth Vader in the PlayStation 3 version, Yoda in the Xbox 360 version, and Starkiller in both versions Notas e referências Categoria:Jogos de videogame e computador Categoria:Termos